Larievella (Clan Destinesia)
Clan Destinesia Background With her mother being a matchmaker, Larievella learned more than enough about how to make a relationship work. And with those skills she also learned a lot about the tells and signs of certain dragons. She could understand a lot about a dragon by their mannerisms and behaviors. How a dragon moves, how one held themself, even how a dragon spoke all said a lot about their personality. Her mother used these tells as a way to find the perfect match for dragons, but Larievella didn’t care much for romance. Instead she used these tells to pick out which dragons to befriend and which to ignore. She could tell that loud, shovey dragons were not the type of dragons she wanted to surround herself with. Instead she befriended the quieter, shy dragons. They also happened to be the dragons with the more interesting stories to tell and skills in her opinion. She learned a lot from talking to these dragons. She learned to empathise better from some of her friends her carried hard pasts. She learned how to do origami from one of her more artistic friends. And she learned how to be a better friend from all of them. Larievella was made aware of some of her flaws by her friends. She learned that she was often too loud and had a tendency to talk over others. She learned to cut down her sass, especially when talking to a more sensitive dragon. And she learned that sometimes the tells were not always perfect, and sometimes it was worth it to give some of the dragons with tells she didn’t like a chance. These are all things that Larievella is still working on to improve. When she first met Shamhna, Larievella had trouble picking out her tells. She seems to be a bit of a mystery and this intrigued her. She learned of the Maidens of Nature from her and just knew that she had to befriend this dragon to learn more. She would have never guessed that the last stone, the flower stone would eventually bond to her. It wasn't immediate like the others. The stone took its time when choosing her. But when it did she was super excited and ready to make a new life in Clan Destinesia. Larievella helped the clan make allies just like the original Maiden of Soul. She also found she could make flowers appear in an instant, and busied herself to making the clan look prettier with them. For some reason her decorating made Elysian, the Maiden of Mind, mad. Ely was always yelling at Larievella for planting her flowers in spots she claimed she was going to grow her crops. Larievella had asked why Elysian idn’t plant her crops there already, and Ely would claim it was because she was still planning what should grow where. To Larievella this wasn’t a good enough answer. To her if you want to grow something in a spot, you better plant it before someone else uses that spot. It’s first come first served and that was what made sense to her. She and Elysian still get in fights over this, and sometimes Elysian even goes as far as to rip up Larievella’s flowers which then makes her mad and she rips up Ely’s crops. Maybe one day the Maidens of Mind and Soul will learn to get along. But that day doesn’t seem near. Personality Nosy, entitled and a little sassy Relationships Elysian: She and Ely are constantly arguing Trivia * Lesbian Category:Nature Dragon Category:Bogsneak Category:Female Category:Gardener